Mision: Solangelo
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Dos chicos enamorados y testarudos y un grupo de amigos dispuestos a ayudarlos ¿Hay algo mas que deba decir al respecto?. Se podría considerar una historia paralela a "Dilo". Solangelo.


**Hola a todos después de mil años. Realmente hace mucho no me pasaba por aquí hace tiempo, había leído algunos fics pero como la chica desconsiderada que soy no deje ningún review aunque creo que algunos los deje en Favs.**

 **Bueno últimamente estoy enganchada con el Drarry, no me miren así, es interesante y no, no he publicado ningún fic de ellos, algún día lo hare, tal vez.**

 **En fin, hace algún tiempo publique un fic, se llama "Dilo" un Solangelo, en ese fic una personita me comento que porque no escribía la versión de Nico al respecto, realmente ya lo habia pensado pero no sabía cómo manejarlo, aun incluso no lo tengo claro, este fic de hecho es la versión desde el punto de las oscuras mentes que planearon su unión y realmente estoy planeando un fic, parecido a "Dilo" pero desde las perspectiva de Nico. Por el momento espero que les guste esta idea.**

 **Espero dejar un par de historias antes de volver a desaparecer, como seguro se habran dado cuenta lo hago muy seguido.**

 **En fin, sin más preámbulos espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Misión: Solangelo**

 **Lou Ellen**

Lou Ellen estaba cansada, más bien harta, de todo ese teatro.

Era una obra que llevaba desarrollándose desde que la guerra contra Gaia había terminado y eso había sucedido hacía más de 6 meses. No entendía como es que esos dos cabezas de chorlito no se daban cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

No es que le molestaran los coqueteos inconscientes de Will hacia Nico o los leves sonrojos de este último, ni tampoco el hecho de que el hijo de Hades pasaba la mitad de su tiempo en la enfermería ayudando a Will, o que el hijo de Apolo hacia honor a su padre y despertaba todas las mañanas al menor y lo acompañaba a su cabaña para que se fuera a dormir y no se iba hasta que quedara en brazos de Morfeo.

Lo que le molestaba es que esos dos no se daban cuenta de los sentimientos del otro y no hacían nada al respecto, cuando estaba por ocurrir algo entre ellos, uno de los dos se terminaba alterando y se iba lo más rápido de allí, ya sea corriendo o mediante el viaje sombra, no es necesario aclarar quien hacía que y después de eso se ignoraban por un tiempo, lo máximo que habían durado fueron 8 días y eso se debió a que Nico debía ir a arreglar unos asuntos en el campamento Júpiter o seguramente habrían sido menos, para después actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era ridículo, esos dos se gustaban y tendría que hacer algo al respecto o dejaba de llamarse Lou Ellen, pero para ello necesitaba un equipo.

Lástima que algunos de los integrantes en los que pensaba estaban en otro campamento, bueno tendría que conformarse con los que estaban a su alcance.

 **Percy Jackson**

Percy se despertó temprano ese día, cosa rara ya que era de los que se levantaban después de las 11 cuando no tenía actividades en la mañana.

Termino de desperezarse cuando escucho como tocaban a su puerta, pero cuando la abrió vio que no había nadie, solo una nota en el piso.

"Reúnete conmigo en el puño de Zeus a las 12 m. en punto, es sobre Will y Nico" Lou Ellen.

La nota, por extraño que pareciera, no le sorprendió mucho, el ya sabía que esos dos iban a terminar juntos, pero al paso que iban probablemente tardarían siglos, era de esperarse que alguien trataría de hacer que las cosas avanzaran un poco más rápido, lo que si le sorprendía era que, de entre todas las personas y eso incluía a la cabaña de Afrodita, fuera Lou la que decidiera hacerlo.

Bueno, aun sentía su orgullo herido por las palabras de Nico.

"No eres mi tipo" ¿Qué se creía ese chico?

Pero igual apreciaba a Nico y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo con lo que necesitara, así eso incluyera algunas tareas como cupido y tenía a la persona perfecta que le podría ayudar.

Dudaba que Lou Ellen se molestara con él, seguro ya lo tenía pensado también.

 **Kayla Knowles (Encontré este nombre en internet, no sé si sea el original)**

Kayla estaba en la enfermería a esas horas de la mañana, se estaba encargando de hacer el inventario mientras Will se dirigía a la cabaña de Hades para despertar a Nico.

"Esos dos, no pueden ser más obvios y más ciegos" pensó Kayla, con cariño e irritación a partes iguales.

—Hola Kayla— la mencionada se sobresaltó un poco, siempre había detestado que la sorprendieran.

—No hagas eso, Lou— le regañó—. Sabes que lo detesto.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó la joven—. En fin, a lo que venía, necesito que nos reunamos a las 12 del mediodía en el puño de Zeus.

— ¿Para qué?

—Tengo un plan para lograr lo que la mitad del campamento desea— Kayla asintió, comprendiendo instantáneamente, la hija de Hecate la miro extrañada por un segundo— ¿Sabes de que hablo?

—Sí, es muy obvio.

—Bueno— dijo algo insegura—. Nos vemos luego.

Lou se fue dejando a Kayla con una sonrisa.

Le agradaba hacer de celestina algunas veces.

 **Jason Grace**

Jason y Percy ya habían entrenado un rato, después de todo el hijo de Poseidón lo había despertado demasiado temprano para su gusto esa mañana, él hubiera preferido dormir otro rato, pero al parecer el sesos de alga pensaba que si él se despertaba temprano los demás también.

"Pobre Nico" pensó "¿Cómo le hace para no matar a Will cada mañana?"

Creo que la respuesta más acertada para ello era el amor, pero ni loco se lo mencionaba a Nico, otra vez, las últimas veces ya había terminado muy adolorido, no había podido entrenar todo el resto del día.

Reprimiendo un escalofrió, trato de concentrarse en el entrenamiento y tratar de no pensar en las ganas de dormir que tenía.

—Oye Jason— le llamó Percy—. ¿Te interesaría acompañarme a un lugar?

— ¿Para qué?

—Para solucionar los problemas amorosos de Nico.

Eso fue suficiente para convencerlo.

 **Nyssa Barrera**

—Oye Nyssa— escuchó que gritaban su nombre y se giró a la persona que le había llamado.

—Hola Lou —la miró con curiosidad, no era que no se conocieran pero no solían hablar mucho-. ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¿Recuerdas el favor que me debes? — preguntó la hija de Hecate.

Nyssa la miro con recelo.

— ¿Qué tan peligroso es? — si Lou le iba a cobrar un favor era porque se trataba de algo extremadamente peligroso.

—Altamente peligroso si todo sale mal— respondió—, pero no te preocupes, es solo un seguro.

—Está bien— asintió—. ¿Qué necesitas?

 **Puño de Zeus – 12 m**

Lou había llegado desde hacía varios minutos al lugar acordado, estaba algo nerviosa, no por el plan en sí, sino porque si no funcionaba como estaba planeado y algo salía mal, Nico los lastimaría de tantas formas posibles que necesitarían al mejor doctor del campamento para curarse y Will, sin lugar a dudas el mejor doctor del campamento, no movería ni un dedo para ayudarlos y seguro le pediría, ordenaría, a sus hermanos que no movieran ni un dedo por ellos.

Respiro hondo, nada como eso sucedería, estaba segura.  
Sus planes siempre habían sido un éxito y eso no cambiaría ahora.

"Claro que, nunca te había preocupado fallar" le murmuro la molesta voz de su consciencia.

Kayla fue la primera en llegar, luego le siguieron Percy y Jason, no se sorprendía de este último, sabía que Percy lo traería, ya lo había calculado, no había nadie en el campamento, a parte de Will, que se le conociera por ser tan cercano a Nico y Percy lo sabía, así como también que los dos eran casi inseparables, sino fuera porque ambos habían probado su heterosexualidad y tenían novias potencialmente peligrosas si descubrieran una infidelidad, podría pensar que se gustaban. Finalmente apareció Nyssa, el eje principal para el plan B, si es que lo llegaban a utilizar y sinceramente esperaba que no.

—Me alegra que ya hayan llegado todos— habló Lou —. Los he reunido aquí para unir a Nico di Angelo y Will Solace.

Todos asintieron con convicción.

—Bien muchachos este es el plan para lo que yo llamo Misión Solangelo.

 **Varias horas después.**

—Bueno, me alegra que al menos haya funcionado— murmuró Lou agotada.

—Si, al menos todo resulto bien— concordó Jason.

—Oigan ¿cuánto tiempo creen que estaremos escondidos en este Bunker de máxima seguridad? — preguntó Kayla, no era claustrofóbica pero sinceramente no le atraía la idea de pasar ahí toda la noche.

—No creo que más de algunas horas— respondió Lou

— ¡¿Horas?! — Gritó Percy, los otros tres lo miraron mal, respiró hondo—. Bueno al menos Nyssa nos dejó provisiones para sobrevivir un tiempo aquí y miren algunos juegos.

—Bueno, hagamos algo— aceptó Jason.

—Sí, tarde o temprano Nico se va a cansar de buscarnos y regresara con Will, para terminar de aclarar lo que sienten— comentó Lou

—Menos mal que llamaste a Nyssa, Nico jamás sospecharía que ella nos ayudó a escondernos— habló Kayla.

—La verdad, esperaba no tener que emplear este plan— murmuró la hija de Hecate—. Tenía la esperanza de que Nico se distrajera hablando con Will y todo eso y nosotros pudiéramos escapar y cuando nos volviera a ver en unos minutos estaría tan feliz que no nos haría nada.

—Un plan demasiado iluso si estamos hablando de Nico ¿No crees? — preguntó Jason.

—Bueno, igual hace tiempo que quería hacer una pijamada— dijo Percy.

Todos suspiraron, sería una larga noche.

 **En otro lugar del campamento**

— ¿Al final te aburriste de buscar? — preguntó Will

—Me aburrí de buscar personalmente— contestó Nico— Tengo esqueletos rastreando todo el perímetro.

—Eso no va a hacer que salgan más rápido— le respondió el rubio.

—Son unos paranoicos, no les iba a hacer mucho daño— reprochó Nico haciendo un puchero.

Will le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Pero ahora les debemos mucho.

Nico se sonrojo.

—Igual ya no pensaba hacerles nada, quería agradecerles.

—Bueno será mejor esperar hasta mañana— dijo el hijo de Apolo—. Ahora mismo, si quieres vamos a tener nuestra primera cita.

El pelinegro tomo la mano de Nico algo sonrojado mientras el de Apolo lo dirigía a donde sea que fuera. Si era con Will iría a cualquier parte.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Merezco review, fav?**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
